Diciendo Adios
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: <html><head></head>"No, no digas Adios...Di Hasta Luego, porque te prometo que nos volveremos a ver". Seddie</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste!

ICarly no me pertenece, solo esta historia es de mi locaa imaginación.

"Adiós"

La lluvia azotaba Seattle, el día estaba frio y la niebla se apoderó de todo el lugar. Una chica rubia, que tenía 19 años estaba sentada en un parque, muy triste.

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Estaba sentada sola en la primera banca del parque que vi. Parecía ayer cuando me gradué de la escuela, si aunque no lo crean lo hice, junto con mi mejor amiga Carly y mi novio Freddie, si, éramos novios hace ya un año, recuento ese momento en que creían que estaba enamorada de un chico Brad, si bien lo recuerdo, y termine siendo novia de Freddie, pero no estoy triste por él, sino de lo que voy a hacer.

Sentía cada vez más frio, mi ropa estaba empapada, mas no me importaba. Mis lágrimas caían sin parar confundiéndose con la lluvia. Al terminar la escuela, conocí a mi papa, si al principio no me gusto mucho la idea, pero dentro de todo era un buen Hombre. ÉL quería que me vaya a estudiar una Carrera culinaria cuando acababa la escuela y yo acepte, si, tenía un muy buen gusto por la comida y me convertiría en jueza culinaria. Lo que no sabía es que me tendría que ir a estudiar a otro país, es más, a otro continente. Mi papa vive en Inglaterra y tengo que ir con él. Mis amigos no se enteraron sino después de 2 semanas, no encontraba la forma de decírselos.

Podía saborear el amargo sabor e mis lágrimas. Mis amigos no lo tomaron muy bien, pero después aceptaron que era lo que yo quería. No aceptaba la idea de irme al otro lado del mundo dejando a las personas que más amo de lado, pero era un desafío. Si tan solo pareciera que fue ayer cuando le dije un Te Amo, y ahora tendré que decirle Adiós. Eso era lo más doloroso para mí. Nunca me gustaron las despedidas, y si las había me aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Quería mostrarme fuerte al mundo, pero en este caso toda mi fortaleza se encontraba bien enterrada dentro de mí.

Faltaban solo 6 horas para que deje todo mi mundo alejado de mí y suba a un avión. No lo podía creer, parecía un sueño, un horrible y triste sueño, en el que me quisiera levantar ya y olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo, pero por desgracia no lo era, era la realidad y no puedo luchar contra eso.

De todas maneras yo acepte sabiendo lo que vendría a pasar, pero en ese momento solo me importaba poder viajar y nada más. Odio ver películas que acaban Felices por siempre, porque lamentablemente la vida no es así. La vida te pone obstáculos y tienes que saber afrontarlos.

Pareciera que el cielo me acompañaba en mis tristezas, estaba gris y llovía como nunca. Así se encontraba mi alma, amarga, fría y triste. Definitivamente no quería decir Adiós a todas las personas que me han acompañado en mi vida y la hicieron mejor. A mi familia, mis amigos y sobre todo a mi Mejor amiga y mi novio, será tan difícil decirles Adiós.

Decidí ir rumbo a casa de Carly, donde se encontraban ella y Freddie preparándose para mi viaje.

CONTINUARA

Si lo sé, es corto, pero era más o menos una introducción, será un two – shot o de tras capítulos, por el momento no lo sé.

Dejen sus reviews…

Me gustan escribir fics asi, profundos y tristes, porque la vida no es perfecta y no todo acaba como tú quieres….=(

Acepto criticas y sugerencias…

SEDDIEGIRL13


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!...Siento mucho la demora, eh estado muy ocupada…Les quería decir que ya tengo más o menos planeado esta historia y el final, solo que faltan poner mis ideas en orden.

Otra cosa era que acá, en este fic, los personajes van a estar más maduros, porque ya crecieron, pero no voy a olvidar sus personalidades…

Disfrútenlo!

"Llegó la hora":

Se dirigía a la casa de Carly, faltaba solo unas cuantas horas (para su viaje), así que decidió ir a aquella casa. Esa casa se le podría considerar un hogar (para ella), ya que paso todos los días de los últimos 5 o 6 años ahí, departiendo con todos.

Caminaba lento e inseguro.

Cada paso que daba se arrepentía más de su decisión. La verdad era que una parte de ella, quería empacar todo y llevárselo allá, para nunca olvidarlo. Pero, lamentablemente no podía.

La lluvia iba parando de a pocos.

Finalmente llego al edificio Bushwell Plaza. Ingreso y se quedo unos momentos parada en la recepción. Quería recordarla, ya que había hecho sus mejores bromas en esta. La entristeció un poco al recordar estas bromas, ya que iCarly, su famoso show, seria cancelado por su partida. Felizmente los fans les mandaban comentarios diciéndoles que nunca se olvidarían de los momentos, las risas que pasaron con ese show, lo cual la rubia no se sintió tan culpable después de todo. Pocos momentos perdió su concentración, dando un pequeño saltito, ya que el "famoso" y torpe (según ella) portero le gritaba.

-Ñiaa…Sal de mi piso… - gritaba Lewbert detrás del mostrador. A la chica se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió hacia él. Le dedico una última mirada y simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue. No dijo nada, lo que causo cierta confusión en el portero, quien siguió haciendo sus cosas sin ninguna preocupación.

Llego al Octavo piso. No le importó si estaba mojada. Realizó lo mismo que había hecho hace unos momentos. Contemplar el lugar. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, lo que, nuevamente, le causo una sonrisa. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de Carly. No quería entrar. Sabía que iban a estar sus amigos ahí, o, mejor dicho, su familia.

Decidida tomo la perrilla de la puerta y, soltando un fuerte y profundo suspiro, en el cual, se podía sentir la tristeza de la rubia, y la abrió.

Carly estaba seria, mirando un punto fijo sin dirección alguna, sentada en el sofa. Su expresión se le notaba a simple vista. La castaña se paró dirigiéndose a su amiga, soltando un suspiro. Quería hablar con ella y darle el último adiós, aunque sabía que se iba en unas cuantas horas,pero lo que también sabía era que el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

-Sam… - dijo Carly mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su departamento, donde se encontraba la rubia. La miro seria por un momento, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-Carly, aun no me voy – dijo la rubia, adentrándose en el departamento – Quiero pasar este rato que tenemos juntas sin tristezas. Por favor…

Carly quería llorar. Algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos traviesamente, pero se las secaba, ya que no quería deprimir más a su amiga.

Por favor…

Oyó la voz proveniente de su acompañante, casi en una súplica. Aunque no quisiera, dejaría el tema ahí. Sin más que decir se acerco a la rubia y le dio un abrazo. Sam no demoro en corresponderle y se quedaron algunos segundos así.

-Estas mojada… - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se separaba de su amiga.

-Lo sé – decía Sam de la misma manera – estuve paseando por la cuidad, para recordarla. Su mirada se puso seria, pero Sam, vio la reacción de su amiga al decir estas palabras, decidió callar. Decidió cambiar de tema.

No encontraba palabras para decir. Sabía que si hablaba del pasado, Carly se iba a deprimir (igual que ella). Un incomodo y denso silencio se formo en el área. Se sentía la tanta tención en el ambiente que se podía, como decía ella, tocar.

-Ven… Tengo que mostrarte algo – dijo Carly con un hilo de voz, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, mientras que le extendía la mano a Sam. La rubia no lo pensó mucho y la agarró. Ambas salieron del departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – dijo la rubia, aun tomada de la mano de Carly.

- Solo ven, déjate guiar por mí, y cierra tus ojos… - dijo Carly, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Viendo la casa de confusión y de duda de la rubia, decidió ir más rápido hasta llegar a su destino. Tocó la puerta de la casa de al lado un par de veces. Momentos después la abrieron, dándole lugar para que ingrese con su amiga.

- Uno, dos, tres… Sorpresa! – gritaron todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Sam al abrir los ojos, pudo visualizar a Freddie, quien el extendía sus brazos para abrazarla, a Spencer y a muchos compañeros de la escuela.

La abrazó.

Aunque suene un poco raro, Sam no quería soltarse de él. Quería sentir en calor de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus manos, el olor de su cabello… todas esas significantes cositas, que, de alguna u otra manera, la hacían feliz.

La música comenzó a sonar.

Todos ahí se divertían mucho, aunque la mayoría creía que las despedidas no eran para celebrar, trataban de poner sus mejores caras, para no decepcionar a la gente que los rodeaba. Definitivamente, Sam iba a extrañar todo y a todos, pero dejo sus penas de lado y puso su mejor sonrisa, dándole tranquilidad a sus amigos, quienes dudaron de hacerle la fiesta un poco, al principio.

Sam bailó con todas la personas, aunque con algunas no quería, "aii…que mas da", se decía a sí misma, cuando se dirigía a bailar.

-¿Quieres bailar? – le dijo Gibby muy animado, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para hacer sonreír a su amiga.

-Claro… - dijo la rubia alegremente, mientras se acercaba a su acompañante.

Cada hora que pasaba las caras de Carly, Freddie, Sam e incluso Spencer, que era como perder a una hermana menor, se iban poniendo cada vez más seria. ¿La razón? Se acercaba en vuelo.

La fiesta duró, aproximadamente, 2 horas. Las personas creyeron que ya era un tiempo prudente para irse, ya que también su amiga tendría que pasar tiempo con sus familiares y amigos a solas.

Llegó el momento…

Las personas pasaban por su costado, algunas con caras serias, otras con caras alegres y dándole buen ánimo a Sam. Todos les dejaban sus números telefónicos y/o sus correos para o perder contacto con su compañera y amiga de escuela. El ultimo en irse fue Gibby.

-Sam, aunque siempre me has molestado, siempre fuiste mi amiga. La verdad me duele mucho que te vayas. Espero que te vaya bien… - decía Gibby mientras abrazaba a Sam. Esta por su parte quería llorar, pero aunque no lo crean, se aguantaba. No podía mostrarse débil, y eso le daba tanta frustración, que sus ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más.

-Gracias Gibby…Nunca te olvidare…jeje – dijo Sam un poco más calmada y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a su amigo, para que no se sienta triste. Acto seguido, Gibby, agarró sus cosas y sin más que decir, se fue.

Freddie, al ver que Sam se había quedado parada quieta, sin articular ningún movimiento, se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Sam, quien al principio se sorprendió un poco, le correspondió automáticamente, rompiendo a llorar en su pecho.

-Tranquila Sam… - le dijo Freddie para tranquilizarla. Tenía ganas de llorar también, pero decidió aguantarse las lágrimas, por el bien de su novia – Tú eres fuerte, no dejes que algo así te derrumbe.

-Gracias – dijo Sam, mientras se separaba de él y se secaba sus lágrimas – Quiero que me prometas algo…

-Lo que quieras… - dijo Freddie dándole seguridad a la rubia.

-No me olvides… - dijo Sam en un hilo de voz. La verdad era que tenía miedo de irse. Creía que Freddie encontraría a otra chica y se olvidara de ella. Ese pensamiento recorría la cabeza de la joven, que, en muchas ocasiones, la hacía dudar de su relación. Llegó a pensar que sería mejor terminar la relación acá, para que queden como amigos, así no se complicarían las cosas. Lo pensó mejor y la verdad era que no soportaría verlo con otras chicas.

- Como crees… - dijo Freddie un poco confundido por las palabras de Sam – Te amo, nunca te voy a dejar y aunque millones de kilómetros nos separen, no habrá noche que no me acueste sin pensar en ti…

Estas palabras hicieron que la rubia se sorprendiera un poco. No se imaginaba algo como eso, que en cierta parte, la puso muy contenta. O, al menos un poco.

Sonrió.

Para Freddie su sonrisa eran más de mis palabras. No lo dudo un segundo más. La besó. Quería sentir esas sensaciones de energía que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que la besaba. No quería olvidar el exquisito y dulce sabor de sus labios. Por falta de aire se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

-Yo tampoco nunca te voy a olvidar – dijo Sam con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba. De alguna manera se quería quedar así para siempre. Con Él. Pero el destino cambio las cosas un poco, en contra suya (según ella).

Ya después de que las horas pasasen. El manto negro de la noche cubrió la cuidad. Hacia frio y no dudaban que vuelva a llover.

-Sam… Tenemos que ir al Aeropuerto ya – decía Carly seria. Sam se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a ella –Se nos va a hacer tarde - terminaba de decir Carly, cuando sintió que los brazos de su amiga la rodeaban. No dudó más y realizó la misma acción. A los pocos momentos se separaron.

-Claro… - dijo la rubia un poco triste - ¿Y Freddie y Spencer?

-Abajo con tus maletas –dijo Carly, quien sonreía y ponía la mejor cara que podía, para no hacer sentir más a su amiga. Y ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿No debería estar triste, porque su mejo amiga se va? La verdad Carly escucho alguna vez que en una despedida, lo peor era ponerse a llorar. Haría sentir a la persona que tomo una decisión equivocada y la haría sentir mucho pero. Así que ella seguía ese consejo - ¿Vamos?

- Claro, déjame hacer una cosita antes – dijo Sam, mientras con una sonrisa, se dirigía escaleras arriba. Carly estaba un poco confundida por tal reacción de su amiga, así que se quedó ahí parada, sin decir o hacer algo.

A los pocos momentos, Sam llego casi corriendo a donde estaba Carly. Se le notaba que respiraba agitadamente, ya que tenía problemas para hacerlo.

-Ten… - le dijo Sam a Carly, mientras le extendía una pequeña caja, que estaba envuelta con un papel rosa y un moño del mismo color – Ábrela.

Carly sin dudarlo dos veces abrió la cajita y se llevo con una sorpresa. Había una camiseta celeste, con es singo de y atrás una foto de Ella, Sam y Freddie. Le gustó mucho. Lo que no noto era que antes de ir casi corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, se le cayó una carta, la cual no se dio cuenta y sin querer la tiró abajo del sofá con su zapato.

-Gracias – dijo Carly muy entusiasmada, separándose del abrazo de su amiga.

-Hay no importa, más bien perdón por esa vez… -decía Sam. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, recordado lo ocurrido aquella vez por una camiseta parecida - ¿Vamos?

-Claro… - dijo Carly, mientras se iban por el ascensor, tomadas del brazo, como las amigas que fueron, eran e iban a seguir siendo.

Sam suspiro fuertemente (de nuevo) dándole las ultimas miradas a ese lugar, que para ella era como su casa.

Ya al llegar abajo se toparon con los chicos y los 4 se fueron al aeropuerto. En el camino nadie dijo nada, todos iban distraídos con sus pensamientos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y lo primero que hizo Sam, con ayuda de Freddie, fue a revisar más o menos a qué hora exactamente tenía que estar en el avión. Aun faltaba dos horas para que el vuelo de Sam parta, entonces los 4 decidieron y a comer algo por ahí.

Sentados en la mesa, nadie articulaba palabra, todos callados.

Silencio.

Solo eso se sentía. Hasta que por fin uno de ellos decidió poner un tema en particular y así se quedaron conversando un buen rato. Ya terminadas las comidas de los cuatro integrantes, se dirigieron a unos sillones para esperar el vuelo. Hasta que llegó el momento…

-Vuelo 483, por favor ingresar a la cabina, Vuelo 483… - se oía la voz de una señorita que decía esto en los altavoces, que retumbaban por todo el lugar. Sam se quedo pensativa un cuanto minuto cabizbaja. Vio una mano en frente de ella. Cuando levantó la vista se topó con Spencer, quien le sonreía algo nervioso.

Sin dudarlo Sam se paró con rapidez y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. El joven correspondió casi inmediato al gesto.

-Te extrañare… - le dijo Spencer – Toma – continuó, mientras ponía un paquete frente a la chica.

Sam no dudo en abrirlo y sus ojos se iluminaron el ver dos calcetines de colores muy raros, con las caras de los cuatro que se prendían en luces. En la parte superior de las prendas se encontraba el símbolo de iCarly también iluminado. La chica no dudó más y nuevamente lo abrazó. Este abrazo no duró tanto como el otro.

-Gracias… - decía Sam con una sonrisa, mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

El turno de Carly.

-Yo…yo – decía la castaña con nerviosismo. Rompió a llorar. Sam la había abrazado poniéndose a llorar también –Te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también… - decía Sam aun abrazada de Carly. Momentos después se separaron, era hora.

Momento difícil: Turno de Freddie

-No sé qué decir… - decía Sam, mientras sentía como las gotas de agua caían de sus ojos.

-No digas nada – le dijo Freddie casi en un hilo de voz. Se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso. No quería y mejor dicho no debía olvidarse del saber de sus labios, del olor de ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos. El beso terminó por la falta de aire de ambos.

-Nunca me olvides… - dijo Sam, mientras se miraba a los ojos con Freddie.

-Nadie reemplazara tu lugar aquí… - dijo Freddie poniendo su mano en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón. Se volvieron a abrazar y a besar.

-Vuelo 483… - repitió la chica de la bocina.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… - dijo Sam- Adiós.

-No digas adiós… di hasta luego, porque te prometo que nos volveremos ver –le dijo Freddie con una sonrisa. Se dio su última despedida de todos, con abrazos y besos. Se marcho. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rijos de tanto llorar.

Se volteó.

Los miró por última vez. Todos les dedicaron una gran sonrisa y con su mano hacían el gesto de despedida. Miró el avión desde la vitrina un poco insegura, pero siguió caminando.

Minutos después Sam se encontraba ya en el avión. Una señorita dijo a todos los pasajeros que abrocharan sus cinturones, que el avión ya iba a despegar.

Todos ahí siguieron las indicaciones. El avión zarpó. Sam miraba desde su ventana como se iba alejando del lugar, hasta casi no ver nada.

-Adiós… - se digo a si misma antes de cerrar su ventana.

CONTINUARA

WOW, mi más grande capitulo.. me gusto mucho escribirlo. Ojala no les haya dado flojera leer. Ya tengo más o menos el siguiente capítulo planeado, así que no creo que me demore mucho en actualizar. Nos vemos mañana con campamento, que como ahora estoy muy cansada lo are mañana.

Gracias por sus reviews y no se olviden de dejar mas…

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

SEDDIEGIRL13


End file.
